Escape
by MobBob
Summary: Set after the Field of Fire, King Loren meets a wounded Visenya. The two bond and Loren learns the truth about how Aegon treats her.
1. Chapter 1

An imperious man with a frown on his face. That was Loren's first impression of his new King. King Aegon Targaryen sat on a wooden chair in the middle of his tent, a makeshift throne. Loren had heard whispers that Aegon planned to build a new throne using the swords of his enemies. This new throne would not be housed on Dragonstone, the traditional seat of House Targaryen, but in a new keep built on the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. All rumors of course. Aegon looked at Loren with disdain. Next to him stood Rhaenys, his sister-wife. She was young and very pretty. She wore a beautiful black dress and swayed her hips to the side. Loren caught her making eyes at him. He had been told that Aegon had another sister-wife, Visenya. She had rode the third dragon during the battle, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Loren was flanked by two Targaryen men-at-arms. Though they had told him he was not a prisoner, he couldn't help but feel like one. This was not helped when the two men shoved him forward, to bow before King Aegon. Loren got on one knee. "I Loren of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, King...former King of the Rock, swear fealty to you, King Aegon."

Aegon waited to answer, stroking his wispy mustache. Finally he spoke, with the tone of someone completely disinterested. "I accept your pledge of fealty. I will allow you to remain Lord of Casterly Rock and have your dominion over the Westerlands. I will also grant you the honor of serving me as Warden of the West."

Loren didn't respond at first, instead bowing his head as if to signify he accepted what Aegon had decreed. This apparently wasn't good enough and one of the men-at-arms kicked Loren. "You are so generous my King. I only hope that I may be able to serve you to the best of-"

Aegon waved Loren off. "Get out of my sight."

"As you wish." Loren got up and went to leave the tent, but then turned around. "King Aegon, if you don't mind me asking-"

"What!" Aegon slammed his fist on his chair.

"Your sister," said Loren. "I was told you had another sister, Visenya, but she isn't present here. Where is she?"

Aegon groaned. "She was injured during the battle. An arrow to her shoulder. She is being tended to. Now leave."

"Don't be rude dear brother." Rhaenys put her arms around Aegon's shoulders. "Loren is a loyal servant, and a handsome one at that."

Rhaenys gave Loren a smile. Loren decided it was in his best interest not to give Aegon another reason to be angry at him, and left the tent. The two men-at-arms escorted him out, giving him a few shoves. Outside the tent, the mood was triumphant. Aegon's men were busy celebrating their latest victory. Loren's men joined them, partially on Loren's orders. As one of Aegon's loyal bannermen, Loren felt it was a good idea to try and make friends with the enemy. While his men had suffered many losses at the hands of House Targaryen's dragons, they were willing to look past that if it meant being treated to Aegon's supply of wine. Loren could see one of his household knights toasting with Aegon's half-brother.

Loren headed for his tent. He was in no mood to celebrate. He had been a third son and wasn't expected to inherit. He had excepted his lot, mourning when his older brothers had died. When he was crowned, few believed Loren was prepared to rule, including himself. Loren had intended to prove them wrong and leave his mark on House Lannister. True, he would always be remembered in history, but not for the reasons he wanted. Yes, House Lannister would still rule over the Westerlands, but as vassals to a foreign King. Loren was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice the woman hiding behind his tent.

At first Loren thought she was a camp follower, likely trying to sneak away from a jealous man to another. However, when he got a closer look at her, Loren realized that she was wearing armor. This was a sight you didn't see everyday. She had light blonde hair, silver in fact, which she had braided. The woman's shoulder seemed to be bandaged. Loren walked up behind her. "Queen Visenya, I presume."

Visenya jumped as Loren walked up behind her. She quickly regained her composure and briefly scanned him over, noticing his gilded breastplate. "King Loren, I presume."

"Yes," said Loren. "Though, it's Lord Loren now."

"Right," said Visenya. "I'll try to remember that."

"I thought I'd see you when I bent the knee to your brother," said Loren. "I was hoping to introduce myself to my new Queen, but you were nowhere to be seen. How's the shoulder?"

"Much better," said Visenya.

"That's great to hear," said Loren.

"I suppose now that you've introduced yourself to me you want to get back to celebrating," said Visenya.

"I suppose you're right," said Loren. "I was just going to open a bottle of wine. Care to join me?"

"Of course." Visenya followed Loren into his tent. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, which he uncorked. She sat down on his bed. "Is this Arbor gold?"

"No," said Loren. "Something Lord Farmen sent me. Though he's been trying to get Fair Isle to surpass House Redwyne in the wine trade."

Loren filled a bottle with wine and handed it to Visenya. She took a sip. "Well, it seems like House Redwyne still rules over the wine trade."

"Yes," said Loren. "But you rule over House Redwyne now."

"True," said Visenya.

"To House Targaryen, may their rule never end." Loren and Visenya toasted. Soon they were downing more wine and talking about themselves. "Being the third born, I was never expected to rule. I think that was why I always wanted to be remembered in the annuls of history. Now I will be. I will forever be remembered as the Lion who knelt, the last King of the Rock, King Loren the Last."

"King Loren the Savior of House Lannister," said Visenya. "Do you think you'd have fared better if you resisted my brother?"

"No," said Loren. "I met him today. I don't even think he wanted to spare me."

Visenya looked down at her glass, twirling it in her hand. "My brother always gets what he wants. He could have had Rhaenys and I would have been married off to one of our bannermen, or some patrician in the Free Cities, or some King, but he wanted us both."

Loren didn't really know how to respond. "I see."

Visenya snorted. "I don't even know why he had to have me so much. For every one night he spends with me, he must spend ten nights with her. When he does spend his nights with me, I don't even want him. I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter."

"He must see something in you," said Loren.

"Do you see something in me?" said Visenya.

"I see a few things that would be desirable," said Loren. "Especially to your brother."

"You met my sister," said Visenya. "Tell me, how do I compare to her?"

Loren pretended to take a drink from his glass. "Well...you could say that...well..."

"See," said Visenya.

Loren sat down next to Visenya, putting his arm around her. "Yes, your sister is more desirable than you, but you have many qualities that she lacks."

"Like what?" said Visenya.

"You took a more active role in the battle." Loren pointed to Visenya's shoulder. "If you hadn't you wouldn't have gotten that. Can I see? I've had experience with battle wounds."

"Alright, it can't hurt." Visenya let Loren inspect her wound. "How is it?"

"It looks fine," said Loren. "It should heal up nicely."

"Tell me, Lord Loren," said Visenya. "If I am your Queen, what would you do for me?"

"Anything," said Loren.

"Like what?" said Visenya.

"This wound," said Loren. "If you asked, I'd stay with you all night to tend to it."

Visenya smiled. "And what else?"

"On your orders I would invade Fair Isle and prevent Lord Farmen from making anymore wine," said Loren.

Visenya laughed. "Would you commit treason?"

"If I'm following the orders of my Queen," said Loren. "It's not treason."

Visenya leaned in to Loren. "Would you kiss me if I asked? Would you take me to your bed like I was your wife? Would you make love to me like my husband is supposed to?"

The two sat there is silence for what felt like an eternity, neither daring to speak. Finally, Loren answered.

* * *

At that moment, Sansa heard a knock at the door. She quickly poured powder over what she was writing and stowed it away. "Come in."

It was Littlefinger. He noticed the ink Sansa had out. "What were you writing?"

"I was just working on my penmanship," said Sansa.

"I see," said Littlefinger. "We have guests."

"I'll be right there." Sansa got up and left with him.

He put his arm around her making her uncomfortable. "Do you mind if I see what you were writing, just to check your penmanship."

"I wasn't writing to anyone," said Sansa.

"I didn't say you were. I just want to make sure your penmanship is...appropriate." Littlefinger gave Sansa a grin that made her sick to her stomach.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter," said Sansa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa lit her candle, carefully tip-toeing to her desk. She was especially careful not to make a sound. She knew that all the way in his chambers Littlefinger couldn't hear her, but there was no telling with that man. She sat down and pulled out her book. The ink was a little smudged, but she could still read what she had written. She pulled out an ink bottle and dipped her quill inside.

* * *

Loren had never spoken to Visenya since that night. He hadn't seen any of the royal family since that night. He had decided that it was in his best interest to stay at Casterly Rock and fulfill his duties as Warden of the West. He had sent a raven expressing his condolences that Queen Rhaenys had died, but he had not heard a response. It continued like this until one day when Loren received a raven from King's Landing, that's what they were calling this new city. It was an invitation to celebrate the nameday of King Aegon's grandson, also named Aegon. Loren went to King's Landing by himself. He left his wife and children back at Casterly Rock. Lyman, his eldest son had protested, wanting to see King's Landing. However, these protests were assuaged when Loren named him Castellan of Casterly Rock. Lyman took this new duty seriously, perhaps too seriously.

When Loren arrived at King's Landing, he was greeted by a small party of knights, led by none other than Visenya Targaryen. Loren bowed his head. "My Queen."

"Lord Loren. It has been too long." Visenya smiled at him. She had settled into the role of Queen rather well. She no longer wore the armor she did during the conquest. Instead she wore a beautiful dress. Dignified, not revealing like the one Rhaenys wore. Despite this, there still seemed to be some fire in her eyes.

Loren got off his horse. "Yes, it has been too long."

Visenya led Loren into the city. "I see you've come for Prince Aegon's nameday."

"Yes," said Loren. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to pay my respects to the Prince."

"You should be delighted then," said Visenya. "We have a tourney planned for the festivities. My son, Maegor, is competing in the mêlée."

"Yes, I heard you had a son," said Loren. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen," said Visenya.

Loren laughed. "You jest."

"No," said Visenya.

"Well, then your son can only expect to be defeated," said Loren.

"You might be surprised," said Visenya.

"And how is the King?" said Loren.

Visenya took awhile to respond. "He's the same as he was the day you met him."

"I see," said Loren.

The two soon arrived at the Red Keep. Visenya brought Loren into the palace and led him into the throne room. There she showed him Aegon's throne. "Lord Loren, have you seen the throne my brother built?"

Loren stared at it with his mouth agape. What lay in the center of the throne room was not a chair. It was a pile of swords that had somehow been melted together, possibly with dragonfire. Loren couldn't help but laugh. "I...I never thought it would look like this. I'd heard whispers that he had made it from the swords of his vanquished foes."

"Yes, he believed that no king should ever sit easy," said Visenya.

"It's a good idea," said Loren. "But your brother takes it too literally."

"Yes," said Visenya. "My brother was never one for metaphors."

Just then Aegon barged into the throne room. He was flanked by two knights dressed in white. Loren bowed his head. "King Aegon, I came here to-"

"Yes, I know," said Aegon. "I received your raven. Now get out of my sight."

"That was rude," said Visenya.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aegon turned to Loren. "Get out of my sight, please."

Before Visenya could protest any further, Loren headed out of the throne room. "With pleasure my King."

Visenya turned to Loren. "I hope you can come by and watch the tourney."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Loren as he left.

* * *

As it turned out, Loren had severely misjudged Prince Maegor. When it came to the mêlée, he dominated. And this was not against mere squires, but full grown knights. Even King Aegon seemed to be in a good mood after the tourney. "Did you see that? Did you see what my son just did?"

"Yes," said Loren. "I was spectacular."

"I know why you didn't bring your son here," said Aegon drunkenly.

"And why is that?" said Loren.

"Because you knew my son would trounce him when it came to the sword," said Aegon. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Mayhaps you are correct," said Loren.

Aegon turned to Visenya. "You hear that? He admits that his son is no match for mine."

Visenya motioned for one of the knights in white to come over. "Ser Addison, can you escort my husband to his chambers? I have business to discuss with Lord Loren."

The knight bowed his head. "As you wish my Queen."

Ser Addison led Aegon down the hallway. When they were out of earshot, Visenya began talking to Loren. "So Lord Loren, how are things?"

"Good," said Loren. "I seem to be adjusting to your rule rather well. Though my youngest, Tywin, seems intent on stirring up trouble."

"Oh really?" said Visenya.

"Yes," said Loren. "Tywin fantasizes about the day when he can lead an army against King Aegon and restore the Kingdom of the Rock. I don't know what to do with him."

"There's always the Wall," said Visenya.

Loren laughed. "Yes, let's turn him on the Wildlings."

Visenya put her hand on Loren's shoulder. "Mayhaps we can take this conversation to your chambers?"

"My chambers?" said Loren.

"It's just down that corridor." Visenya pointed to Loren's quarters. "I'd much rather talk there. Much more...privacy."

"I see." Loren led Visenya to his room. She sat on his bed while he selected a bottle of wine from his collection and filled two goblets. He handed one to Visenya.

"Is this from Fair Isle?" said Visenya.

"No," said Loren. "Lord Farman seems to have given up on his dream of surpassing the Redwynes."

"What a shame," said Visenya. "His wine wasn't that bad."

"You thought it was terrible," said Loren.

"No I didn't," said Visenya. "I thought it was marvelous."

"Well I think we're remembering things differently," said Loren. "So, I heard about what happened to your sister."

Visenya avoided Loren's eyes. "I never hated her."

"Excuse me?" said Loren.

"The last time we talked, I told you about how much Aegon loved Rhaenys more than me," said Visenya. "I never envied that fact. I mourned her as much as Aegon when she died. He was the one I hated. I just...wished I'd been married to someone who would love me."

"I'm sure Aegon loves you," said Loren.

"For every ten nights he spent with Rhaenys, he spent one with me," said Visenya. "That didn't change when she died."

"He loves Maegor," said Loren.

"No he doesn't," said Visenya.

"Yes he does," said Loren. "I just saw him gushing about how his son dominated the tourney."

"That was tonight," said Visenya.

Loren put his goblet down. "What do you mean?"

Visenya looked up. "Aegon is convinced that Maegor isn't my son. That I had an affair and Maegor was the result."

Loren froze, not knowing what to say. "Is...is...has he done anything about it?"

"On bad days he has threatened to have me executed for treason," said Visenya. "Then I remind him that if I die, his kingdom will fall apart. It works most of the time. Lately he's been getting bolder. He thinks he can rule by himself. Of course, whenever someone says the same about Rhaenys, he'd have their head on a spike."

"And can he rule by himself?" said Loren.

"No," said Visenya. "But he thinks he can."

Loren mulled over what he had just been told. "What's your plan? How do you intend to escape him?"

"I have none," said Visenya. "Unless he dies, I am at his mercy."

Loren stroked his chin. "Well let's hope he dies soon."

He raised his goblet to a toast. Visenya smiled. "To my brother's sudden death."


	3. Chapter 3

Loren did his best not to shake. He fought his nerves and told himself that what he was about to do was the right thing. He held the bottle of wine in his hands, while a knight named Raymont knocked on the door to King Aegon's bedchamber. A very drunken looking Aegon answered the door. "What is it?"

"Lord Loren Lannister is here to see you." Raymont stepped aside to let Loren step forward.

"Loren," said Aegon. Unlike the previous times they met, he showed no malice in his voice. "You saw my son today?"

"Yes," said Loren. "I was watching it with you. He was fantastic."

"He gets that from me," said Aegon. "You know, you should bring your son to court sometime. I'd like to see how he fares against my son. I sure he can at least provide some good entertainment."

"Mayhaps," said Loren.

"Or I could come to Casterly Rock," said Aegon. "I've never been and I'd like to see it."

"That sounds wonderful," said Loren. "I'm sure you'd love it there."

Aegon nodded in agreement. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you a gift before you departed for Dragonstone." Loren handed Aegon the bottle. "From Fair Isle. I figured you'd enjoy it."

Aegon inspected the bottle. "Well there's only one way to find out. Would you like to join me?"

"No," said Loren. "I've had enough for today."

"Same here," said Aegon. "I suppose I can save it for Dragonstone."

"Are you going to share it with your family?" said Loren.

"No," said Aegon. "I figure if I must spend time with Aenys, I'd better be drunk."

"Aenys?" said Loren. "Your son?"

"Yes," said Aegon. "By Rhaenys. Nothing like Maegor."

"I see. Well I hope it's a lovely visit." Loren bowed his head.

"Thank you." Loren went to leave, but Aegon stopped him. "I hope to visit Casterly Rock soon."

"I hope so too," said Loren.

* * *

As is said by history, Aegon died suddenly while visiting his family on Dragonstone. Soon, the realm descended into chaos with rebellion after rebellion. Both Aenys and Maegor did what they could to stop the violence, but order was only restored with the ascension of Jaehaerys. What isn't known is the fate of Visenya and Loren. Both disappeared after Aegon's death. For years maesters have come up with various theories. None have been proven. The only clue to their fates is a fisherman who claimed that one night he saw a dragon carrying two people fly over his boat. According to him the dragon was headed north. Outside of that, everything is pure speculation.

* * *

Sansa put down her quill and sprinkled powder over her book. She took a moment to read over what she just wrote. She didn't think it was too bad, if she didn't say so herself. She got up. Littlefinger would be wanting her to deliver his tea and she didn't want to be late today. She had a surprise for him.


End file.
